Bellatrix Marie Black Lestrange II
by LuvrOfAll
Summary: Bella and Edward break up like the book. Bella is really the daughter of Bellatrix Raven Black Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle. She's dating Draco Malfoy. She knows everything. Even when it hasn't happened yet. She a metamorphosis. Everyone fears her for
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this idea in my head. It's different from most things on here, that's what I think. It started out as a one shot in my head but im starting to form it into a story. And just to say this is my first crossover… hope it goes well.**

_Summary: Bella and Edward break up like the book. Bella is really the daughter of Bellatrix Raven Black Lestrange and Tom Marvolo Riddle. She's dating Draco Malfoy. She knows everything. Even when it hasn't happened yet. She a metamorphosis. Everyone fears her for who her mother is. Nobody knows who her father is. It is kept a secret. People believe it is Severus Snape but he fears Bellatrix II with great fear._

_Bella is Bellatrix Marie Black. And Rosalie knows Bella is a witch for she is a pure blood also._

BellaPOV

Eddie-boy wanted to talk to me in the woods.

"Yes Edward?" I asked once we were in the woods.

"We're leaving. As in me and my family." he said. He looked so pained. I almost felt sorry for him. Key word. ALMOST.

"Bout time you oldies left this town. I mean seriously. You look older than Carlisle!" I said letting my accent slip.

"Bella what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not the Bella you and your family knew, well except for Rose who is deathly afraid of me. But now I must be off my father and mum must be worried sick about me!" I said I walked back to my house. Edward followed me. He was going to grab my arm in 3...2...1. I spun around grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.

"Now Edward do you really wanna touch the second most feared person?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then don't try it again." I hissed. I popped his shoulder so it would come out of joint and ran off back to my the muggles house. I pulled my wand out of my desk drawer. I felt the power once again come threw me.

"Pack." I said while waving my wand. It was yew 12 ¾ and dragon heartstring. It was all black and straight as a pin. I sat down and wrote a letter to my mum.

_Dear mum,_

_I have decided to come back from this retched place. I have no idea why you agreed to this. It is worse than living in Hogwarts. Tell father I have news and don't tell Draco im coming home tell him I have an extended stay here. _

_Much love,_

_Bellatrix_

_XXX_

I got my owl, BlackNight, out and attached the letter to him. "Bring this to mum and dad." he hooted and flew off out the window. I wove my wand around me and I changed into a black dress floor length. A corset style top and it flowed at the bottom. I went to my full length mirror and changed my hair to it's original black crazy curly hair. Just like mum. I pulled it up and clipped it so it would stay. I put on some black heels that weren't that tall because it would look bad with what im wearing if I wore taller ones.

I sat down on my bed after finishing my make up. Which was a lot of eye liner and mascara. A few minutes later BlackNight came flying in with my letter.

"Welcome back Black. Go on downstairs and fetch yourself something to eat." he hooted and flew out my door. I had grabbed the letter off him and was now reading it.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_I'm so glad you are coming home! We all miss you very much. And not to worry I told Draco of your 'extended stay'. he his much disappointed. Well see you soon my dear. Oh and your father is anxious about the news._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

_XxX_

I smiled. I got up and put it in my trunk. I looked up in my mirror and screamed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" I yelled spinning around at Rosalie.

"To see if it was true." she whispered.

"See if what was true?" I asked.

"If you were really you know. The _one._" she said "And I guess I was right." Edward came and told us that you had gone crazy about being the most feared person ever. I was like bull shit Bella is not like that. But I guess its true." she explained.

"Well _Rose _why don't you do me a favor and not tell anyone. I have to go. BlackNight! Come!" he came and went in his cage. I grabbed my snake, Belinda, and set her down next to BlackNight's cage. "Goodbye Rosalie. See you soon." I cracked my mothers laugh and I apperated into black swirls. A few seconds later I landed in my fathers office. Him and mum were discussing when I was to arrive.

"She must arrive soon! It's been an hour since she sent the letter." mum said.

" Oh, Bellatrix you know her. She'll arrive when she arrives. Now calm down and go make some tea for you and Cissa." dad said.

"Dad, I love how you get me!" I exclaimed. They spun around upon hearing me.

"Bellatrix!" they yelled. Good thing the walls were sound proof.

"Hey mum, dad. I missed you." I whispered while they gave me a hug.

"We missed you to sweetie." Dad said. I smiled. "Now you mother has told me you have news for me about the vampires in Froks." he said. I nodded.

"Yes, I do I would just like to go see Draco first if that is alright with you father." I said. He nodded. I kissed mum on the cheek and hugged father. I ran out of the room and up to Draco's room. But on the way I bumped into Cissa.

"Oh!" she yelped. She looked up from where she was looking and her eyes widned and she grew a huge smile. I put my lips to my mouth signaling her to be quite.

"Draco doesn't know im here yet." I whispered when she gave me a hug.

"He has Blasie over again." she whispered back. I nodded kissed her cheek and walked silently to Draco's room.

"Yeah, her mum got a letter today saying she has an extended stay." Draco said. I stood outside the door.

"Well how long. She has got to be coming back for this year." Blasie said.

"I don't know. Nobody told me. In fact they didn't let me see the letter." he now sounded confused but upset.

I pecked through the door they were both facing the opposite direction of the door. I walked in on my tippy toes so you couldn't hear me. I got to the bed and whispered in Draco's ear.

"Surprise." he jumped and turned around he saw me and he lit up.

"BELLA!" he ran over and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too." I whispered leaning into him.

"Fine then no hug for Blasie. I'll just leave." I heard from Blaise.

I laughed and went over to him.

"Welcome back Bella." he said.

"Thanks. Good to be back." I smiled.

"Now has was last year? What did I miss?" I asked sitting on Draco's lap. They both groaned. I giggled.

**Ummm how was it? I think you should tell me in a review. That would make me happy.[:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really am happy about the reviews. They make me very happy. When I got home from school today, I had like 21 emails about just this story. About reviews, alerts, favorite story and author! I was seriously having a field day in my head. I love all my reviewers. Please review some more! Oh and just to say they are in fourth year. And to be honest I havent read the books yet and, im planning to do that this year, I've watched all the movies. So bare with me on the events! **

**I got a review asking if Bella was like all pureblood and hated muggleborns. Yes she is. I decided that since she is the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort she must hate muggleborns. So yeah haha**

**Now back to the story.**

BellaPOV

After they groaned Draco started playing with my hair while Blasie told me about the year.

"Okay so, when you were gone Pansy was all over Draco. She would not leave him alone until one day Crabbe and Goyle hexed her. It was the funniest thing to watch. Oh and she was all over Draco because she thought that your mum killed you for being horrible in school. Which is funny because it's the other way around. Anyway, during that time Potter and friends snooped around school for anything they could use on your father. They didn't really find anything. Oh and plus Sirius was around school. Dementors attacked Potter during Quditch which was hilarious. He fell off his broom and Dumbledore had to save him!" he said. I laughed a little.

"Oh and plus I heard from Snape there will be Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts this year. To bad only fifth year and up are aloud to enter." Draco said sighing.

"I can get in of course. I do have Severus on my side." I giggled. They chuckled. Then I was called down by my mark. It started stinging. "Sorry boy's I must go. Father awaits the news I have." they nodded I kissed Draco on the cheek and hugged Blasie and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

When I got to the meeting room, mum, dad, Cissa, Lucious, Sevorus, Greyback, Avery, Regulus, Dolhov, Crabbe Senior, Gibbon, Goyle Senior, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Wormtaill, and Yaxley. I sat next to my mum and father.

"So Bellatrix, how were the muggles?" Dolhov asked.

"The worst people ever." I said.

"Well Bellatrix, why don't you tell us about these vampires you went to encounter." father asked.

"Yes father. The vampires are a 'family' of seven. Carlisle, there leader, Esme, his wife, Rosalie Hale, a daughter, Emmett Mcarthy, her husband, Jasper Whitlock Hale, another son from the Southern Wars, Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale Whitlock, a daughter and wife of Jasper, and then Edward Cullen, he's the first son. Oh and yes Rosalie Hale is the pure blood's family you killed long ago father. They drink animal blood so they have golden eyes. Alice can see the future but not as good as me. Hers are not always right, I guess you could say, Jasper, he can feel and manipulate the emotions of people, and Edward, he can read minds. Those three are they only ones with actual powers but the rest brought something over from there human life. Carlisle brought over compassion, Esme brought over love, Rosalie brought over beauty and stinginess, Emmett brought over strength. Carlisle used to stay with the Volturi when he was first changed, he left them once he found out you could fend from animals and not be a 'monster'. they are close with most covens but are most close with the Denali coven who live up in Alaska. I never meet them but they told me that only two have powers. Eleazar can know peoples powers if they are human or vampire. And Kate can shock people with touch. Their leader is a woman known as Tanya. And then there are three others." I explained. They all nodded.

"So Bella how did you get all this information?" mum asked. _thanks mum. You had to ask! _I thought mentally.

"Ummm… you know. The usual way. I became friends with most of them…" I said trailing off.

"Bellatrix there is something you are not telling us." Severus said.

"Well Severus the only way I could get to know them better and to let them tell me what they are I had to you know… get romantically involved with one of them." I whispered the last part but of course dad heard.

"YOU WHAT?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! It was the only way! And it was your idea I go!" I yelled back.

"Yes it was my idea. I needed information! Not some, some…. ARGH!" he said.

"I'm sorry father. I promise it will never happen again." I said. He sighed and said.

"You all may leave now." we nodded, bowed and ran out of the room.

I made my way back up to Draco's room. "What was all the yelling about?" Draco asked.

"Oh nothing dad just got a little angry at me." I said. They looked at me but I just looked back.

"Alright. Well my mum must be wanting me home. Bye Bellatrix, Draco." Blasie said walking to the double doors that led to a balcony. He grabbed his broom and flew off.

"Bella you look tired go rest. Tomorrow we have Hogwarts." Draco said. He kissed me on the lips and then pushed me out the door. I sighed and went to my room.

I changed out of my dress into some pajama's. I laid down on my bed thinking about Hogwarts. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and showered and dressed into a knee-length black dress. Put on the same black heels as yesterday did my hair and make up the same. I added some dark purple streaks in my hair. I grabbed my trunk and went downstairs. I left it by the door and then went to the dinning room for breakfast.

I sat next to Draco will Kreacher brought me some food. We ate in silence. After we finished we both got up and we walked to the door. Severus was going to take us to the train and then he'd be off on his own way.

When we got to the train station we got to the wall.

"Ladies first." Draco said motioning for me to go. I smiled at him and looked to see if any muggles were looking. I pushed my cart and ran through the wall. I made it through and moved to the side for Draco. He came through a few seconds later. He smiled at me and we dropped off our stuff and went to find a compartment. We found one with Blasie and Pansy talking. We walked in and Pansy turned around and smiled at Draco.

"Hello Pansy." I said walking from behind Draco.

"Oh, Bellatrix, your back." she glowered at me. I hissed and sat down pulling Draco down.

"Hi Blasie." me and Draco said at the same time. I giggled leaning on Draco. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I looked over at Pansy who was glaring.

"Hi Bellatrix, Draco." he responded.

"It's been to long since I've been at Hogwarts. It better be ready for me." I said.

The train started moving and we were off. Blasie and Draco were talking about the new students. They heard they were vampires.

~*~ a half hour before they get there

Pansy got up to change into her robes. Blasie left also leaving me and Draco alone.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" he asked quietly.

"You know when I was gone on my mission? And how I had to get to know the vampires in that area?" he nodded so I continued. "Well they only way they I could gain their trust was if I got romantically involved with one…" I trailed off at the end. Draco didn't say anything for awhile. "Draco, you know I love you and only you. It was for the mission. My father would not be happy with me if I did not get information on them. They are going to be at the school guarding Potter and his friends. You have to believe me when I say this. I never loved him. It was so I could gain trust and get the information."

He looked down at me. "Bellatrix, I could never be mad at you. I love you too much. And thank you for telling me. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said back. He left to go change into his robes while I used my metamorphmagus powers to change. So I was changed and ready to go when Pansy and Blasie came back in their robes.

"So Bellatrix," Blasie always calls me by my formal name, "How was you muggle studies?" he asked.

"Boring. Muggles are worse than you know who." I said directing my eyes at Pansy. She was looking out the window. "They all followed me around like they were lost puppies." I giggled.

"How did you look when you were there?" he asked. I changed myself to brown curly hair brown eyes and a plain face. "Whoa it doesn't even look like you." he said. I changed back.

"It's taking Draco longer tan usual. I'll be back." I said getting up and walking out of the compartment. I walked down the isle towards where we change. I found him with Granger, Weasley, and Potter. I walked up to them and beside Draco.

"Hey Draco, we were worried it was taking so long for you to get back. But I see now why it was taking so long." I said.

"Hello Bella. Sorry. They decided that they would have a talk with me." he said.

"Well Potter, if you don't mind I would like to go sit down before the train stops. Come along Draco." I said, grabbing his hand and walking back to the compartment. "What did they want?" I asked him while we were still walking.

"To see if I had the Draco mark and was only here to help raid the school." he said chuckling.

"Stupid Dumbledore. Thinking he can get to us." I said giggling.

"Well you know him. Wanting to protect the school from anything and everything." he said. We had now gotten back to the compartment and sat down with Blasie and Pansy.

"Oh Dray Dray your back! I was so worried about you." Pansy got up and hugged him. Me and Blasie got up the same time. I took my wand out while Blasie pushed Pansy away from Draco.

"You call _my _Draco Dray Dray one more time I'll hex you so bad you'll run crying to you dad." I growled at her.

"What do you mean your _Dray Dray_ he loves me not you." she said smiling sweetly.

"If that were to be true he would be defending you. But no. he's not. Leave Draco alone for once in your freaking life." I hissed.

"Oh Bellatrix! Don't act like you rule everything just because your father is the Dark Lord and your mother is crazy. I'm just surprised you haven't been sent to Azkaban yet." she said. I lost it. I jumped at her and pushed her against the wall.

"Now Parkinson, what do you have to say about my family?" I asked lifting my wand to her chin.

"N-n-othing." she stuttered.

"Good, now never ever say anything about them and never try to get Draco. He's mine." I said dropping her. She fell to the ground gasping for breath. I stepped back and I felt Draco wrap his arms around me.

"Bellatrix Marie Lestrange and how ever more last names you have I will get you." she said standing up, glared at me and walked out of the compartment. I sat down next to Draco and he pulled me into him.

"Thank you Bellatrix, I love you." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Draco." I whispered back.

**Review! Just a warning. This my stories might not be updated much because my computer is falling apart. Like the top part (I have a laptop) is like holding on by a wire. Theres electrical tape all over and I don't know how much longer it will decide to work. So I would still like all the reivews and love!**


End file.
